


an itty, bitty hope for you

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Free Verse, Mutual Pining, they're so cute my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Don't they always know it's wrong? That's why it's okay to think, to hope—never to act on it.





	an itty, bitty hope for you

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Let's say Freddie Weasley's a thick git

it'd be easier to go that way, to

_lie_

**:)g r i n(:**

bear it

Because no one would ever expect

_Freddie Weasley_

ever to be _anything_ close to

~p*e*r*c*e*p*t*i*v*e~

Nope.

No one.

* * *

Let's say Lucy Weasley's just your average girly girl

it's much easier to think of her that way, and not see her as

_hopeful_

a **s-c-h-e-m-e-r**

a love-lost witch

Because no one would ever dream

_Lucy Weasley_

would ever actually

F

A

_ L _

_ **L** _

in l.o.v.e.

* * *

Okay, so here's what Freddie will do

-just relax

-act as though _everything's_ normal

-tell himself this doesn't bother him

(but for being George Weasley's son, he's a **t-e-r-r-i-b-l-e** liar)

Because he'd rather focus on the blue, blue sky

&& not see anything brown **so** brown in his line of sight

because…

*because*

that hair is so auburn and coppery

that skin is so peachy and pale

those closed eyes he knows are so

browntawny _coffee_ **milk chocolate**

Freddie curses and hopes he'll believe himself when he says

Lucy (his cousin, for Merlin's sake!) is the

p—l—a—i—n—e—s—t

witch he's ever seen

(untrue **so** untrue)

* * *

Lucy…sometimes wishes

she'd act the _tomboy_ she feels she really is

BUT!

she can't really pass this chance up

[no one's looking, please don't tell]

So she'll f.e.i.g.n. _exhaustion_

She'll find Freddie

**& &**ask for his shoulder

because never has there been such a comfortable, (((soft))) place

for her to rest her head.

**[period]**

Is it scheming if she

just wants time with the one she loves?

(no! like _like_ like

**L-I-K-E** )

* * *

Freddie will blink and pretend

~it's just another day at school~

though if someone were to use

***** Legilimens *****

he knows he'd be in a bad spot

( _kissing_ those lips?

wanting to _run_ his hand through those auburn locks?

WHAT is he THINKING?)

But Lucy looses a sigh **& &**he thinks he sees a smile on this pink **so** pink lips

**. . .**

Merlin, if only he could…

* * *

Lucy will shut her eyes tight

~she's just taking a break~

but if her sister saw her,

_**surely** _

Molly would read that l-o-v-e-s-i-c-k look on her face

("Lucy, don't you have someone _else_ to like?

Lucy, don't go down this lane.

LUCY, Freddie's our BLOOD!")

But Freddie's smiling, she just knows, && that makes her smile, too

**& &** she wonders what he thinks of her lips…

Merlin, if only he would…

**Author's Note:**

> :} I've been wanting to write them for a while, and I finally did! YAY! Man, I've so much planned for them! I really like them! Xo And the forbidden-ness…cool. B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* 6 yrs later, LucyFreddie is basically the ultimate guilty-pleasure ship for me, even becoming a part of my overall headcanon. I'm just happy there are some LucyFreddie fans out there to join me. =w=


End file.
